Harry and Henry
by Mionefan
Summary: What if Lily had twin boys and decided to send one away to ensure at least one survived if they were killed. *Note, story is on hiatus and will resume after HB
1. Chapter 1

Harry & Harry's twin separated at birth

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter. I'm just playing and not making money from this. Henry, Katie and Tom are mine. Jean and Dan Granger are not given first names by JKR, so I've named them using first names from other fanfics I like.

A/N: What if Lily survived with twin boys, but sent one away to protect him.

**Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow**

_Thursday, October 29th 1981_

Lily Potter wanted James to understand. "It's silly of me, I know, but I have a bad feeling with the Fidelius Charm that you performed. We need to take other precautions. It's not that I don't trust our secret keeper; I just have this really bad feeling. Something just doesn't feel right."

"You're not being silly Lils," returned James, pacing the floor, I feel it too. Any suggestions?"

"It's the twins I'm worried about, James. The Prophecy says: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

"If Voldemort chooses our family…" she shuddered. "We can't loose the twins."

"Harry and Henry might not be the ones in the prophecy, maybe it's Neville Longbottom," James said hopefully.

"James, we must separate them. It'll only be for a little while. My cousin Katie Evans in Canada could look after one until this war is over. I can't bear to part with either one, but at least one would be safe. I've talked with Katie and she'll be visiting here tomorrow."

"Lily! You can't… They're our first born! If we lost even one, we'd be devastated! I'd die to protect them, as would you I'm sure!"

"Please James," she sobbed, "I don't know what else to do! We both trust Katie and her husband Eric, and Canada is a safe place. The Royal family sent their children there during the great muggle war. Dumbledore has placed a Fidelius Charm on the Longbottom estate, so he thinks Neville will be safe.

James cradled the sobbing Lily in his arms, holding her close. "We should never have come to the summer house. I know that Potter Manor was too big for the Fidelius Charm to work properly, but it would have felt safer to stay there. When Katie arrives, we'll discuss this with her. How will we be able to decide which one of the boys would go anyway? Both are the light of our lives.

Sniffling, Lily choked out, "Harry came out first, so he'll be the one Voldemort might choose. I think Harry will have to stay here. Katie will take Henry back with her."

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you Lily!"

"Ever since Dumbledore told us the prophecy, I've been frantic to find a way out of this mess. Katie actually suggested this when she visited last year. I didn't want to think about it, but now that the possibility that the charm might not be enough…" she hiccoughed.

The next day when Katie arrived, Lily was in a fearful state, expecting Voldemort to somehow show up at any minute. James tried to calm her, but to no avail. Just the thought of being separated from Henry was enough to send her to tears.

Katie, ever the practical witch, suggested they all move to Canada.

Both James and Lily rejected that idea. "We have to stay and fight, besides, the prophecy must be fulfilled," they both answered.

"We don't like it, and maybe he won't choose Harry, but we can't be seen to be abandoning all our friends," James retorted.

James continued, "Well, if anything happens to us, we want you to adopt Henry, but he must go to Hogwarts when he's of age. Harry will go to you as well, if we die. Both will attend school here in Britain. No one here knows of this, so Henry should be safe. Tell no one!"

Katie agreed, and after tearful goodbyes, James and Lily fell into each other's arms trying to comfort the other.

_Halloween night, Saturday, October 31st 1981_

"You're sure Wormtail?"

"Y-Yes my lord. James and Lily live here, I'm their secret keeper.

"But this is nothing like the Potter Manor I was expecting!" exclaimed Voldemort.

"That's why it's a perfect hiding place, no one expects them to be living here. It's their summer cottage. The manor house is over the hill, but was too large to put the Fidelius charm on," answered the traitor.

"Well, let's invite ourselves in Wormtail," the Dark Lord hissed. A gesture from his wand and the door exploded inwards.

"LILY! HE'S HERE! Take Harry and run! I'll delay him," shouted James.

Lily ran up the stairs to the nursery where Harry lay. There was an explosion downstairs and a scream. Shaking, Lily picked up Harry and prepared to disapparate. Too late, she saw that Voldemort was already taking aim with his wand.

"NOT HARRY! Please," she begged.

Wormtail stunned her and Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. "Find the twin, Wormtail!"

"Avada Kedavra!" A green flash of light from Voldemort's wand hit Harry in the forehead, but instead of killing him, it rebounded on Voldemort. The dark wizard collapsed to the ground dead. The force of the curse knocked Wormtail through the door and he collapsed in a heap.

Lily, recovering from the hex, slowly got to her feet and saw that Harry was still alive. Hardly believing her eyes, she picked up her one year old and stumbled downstairs, only to find her husband dead at the foot of the stairs.

"James!" she shrieked. "No!" With Harry in her arms, she rushed to James, but it was no use. She could tell by the way he lay that he was beyond help. Crying, she left the house, only to be met by Sirius Black.

"Sirius! James is dead! Voldemort k-killed him and tried to kill Harry too." She sobbed.

"Where is he Lily? Where is Voldemort? How did he find you?" demanded Sirius.

"The killing curse rebounded off Harry and killed him instead. Wormtail was with him. He betrayed us!"

"THAT SCUM!" Sirius roared. Rushing into the house, he just missed Wormtail as he transformed into his animagus rat form and disappeared. Discovering the body of Voldemort in Harry's bedroom, he checked for signs of life. Seeing none, be returned to Lily.

"Are you two alright? What's that scar on little Harry's forehead?" puzzled Sirius.

"We're a little shaken up is all, I think. Harry seems to be okay, but the scar must be where the killing curse hit him," she shuddered. "I don't know how he survived.

"Where is Henry?" Sirius asked.

"He's safe with my cousin where he'll stay until he can attend Hogwarts. I'm not telling anyone exactly where he is, not even you! The less anyone knows, the better."

At that point, Albus Dumbledore appeared. "Lily, I was monitoring the wards and saw them fall. What happened?"

"Oh Albus! Peter Pettigrew betrayed us. Voldemort k-killed James and tried to kill Harry. He used the killing curse but Harry miraculously survived, and the curse rebounded and killed him. Harry only received this scar on his forehead."

Dumbledore inspected Harry's scar. It was shaped like a lightning bolt and had stopped bleeding. "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry! I knew I should have insisted on being the secret keeper. Where's Peter?"

Sirius answered. "He transformed to a rat and fled."

"A rat? Do you mean he's an animagus? Sirius, what have you been up to?" Albus asked.

"Um… er… well… James found out that Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and since we were all best friends, we decided to help him when he transformed, to keep him safe. James, Peter and I learned how to become animagi a couple of years ago."

"Lily tried to talk us out of it, but you know how James was…"

"Lily, where's Henry?" Albus asked.

"He's safe, don't worry, I've sent him out of the country until he's old enough to attend Hogwarts. No one must know where he is, and now that Voldemort is dead, we should join Henry as well," Lily sobbed.

"No Lily, we need you here, and Harry should be safe at the manor. I think you and Harry have to come with me to Hogwarts until we can figure out how to strengthen the wards around Potter Manor," Albus told her. "The prophecy seems to be coming true. Voldemort has marked him. That means that Voldemort must not be truly dead! It is as I feared…"

Sirius, facing Albus and Lily, told them. "I'm going to search for Peter. When I find him…"

Remus Lupin and Hagrid appeared and were told the story. Both were shocked that Peter had betrayed them.

"I thought you were the secret keeper Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"No, we switched, I was a little too obvious a choice. What a disaster! We should have listened to the Headmaster. Sorry Albus.

_Somewhere in Canada, traveling. November 1st 1981_

"Tom! Look at Henry! There's a scar that just appeared on his forehead!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, how could that be? Nothing has happened to cause that." Tom quickly examined Henry, who was now crying.

"Something must have happened to Harry! Oh Tom, Lily was afraid for their lives. Harry and Henry were identical twins, there must be a magical connection to the two, and now Harry must be hurt. Look at the scar; it's shaped like a lightning bolt! We have to check to see if Lily, James and Harry are alright. I have a bad feeling about this.

"We'll be home in Vancouver soon. I'll send a message to Lily's muggle friend Jean Granger in England to pass along to Lily. Lily and Jean were next door neighbors when they were growing up.

_Oxford, Monday, November 2nd 1981_

"Dan, I've just received a telegram from Lily Potter's cousin Katie and her husband," Jean Granger called to her husband.

"What does it say love?"

"They think something has happened to the Potter family. Have you heard anything?" she asked.

"They live in Wales, I haven't heard anything about them, but there were odd reports on the telly the other night. Can you send an owl? That's our usual way of contacting her," Dan replied.

"Oh, where's that owl when you need him? Tennyson!"

A small brown Barn owl fluttered in the open window and held out a foot.

"Take this note to Lily please, Tennyson." The owl quickly took flight through the window and was soon out of sight. "I'm glad Lily provided us with this owl. When we moved here, I was afraid we would lose touch with each other. Oh, I hope nothing has happened!

"Hermione, Harry and Henry are almost the same age. By the way Dan, I think Hermione is starting to display some accidental magic, just like Harry and Henry. I think we have a witch in the family! That must be from my side of the family"

"What's she done?" Dan exclaimed excitedly.

"She's summoned some of her toys to her this morning," Jean replied excitedly.

"Oh, that means she'll receive a letter from Hogwarts when she's of age. According to James, all magical infants are registered when they are born."

"She should be in the same year as Harry and Henry then. Oh, I hope they are sorted into the same house!" Jean exclaimed.

"Let's hope nothing has happened to them," Dan replied.

Tennyson rapped on the window the next day with a note from Lily.

"Lily says they were attacked at their summer cottage and James was killed!" Jean exclaimed. "Harry and her were hurt but they survived, Henry is staying out of the country. Oh, I bet Katie has him. Lily and Harry are staying at Hogwarts until their manor house is better protected. The wizard that killed James and tried to kill Harry died. "I'd better send a post to Katie right away. Oh I wish she had a phone. Lily must be devastated!"

Dan replied. "Can we go to see Lily? She must have someone to comfort her."

"I'll send Tennyson back to Lily, she mentioned that she should be back at the manor house in a few days. I'd love to see them, and we could help her in her grief."

"We can reschedule our dental patients for a later date. There aren't any that are emergencies," Dan said.

Jean prepared the letter to Katie and posted it. Later she contacted their patients to reschedule appointments. Tennyson left with the offer to Lily to come and visit, and asking when would be best. She mentioned they would be bringing Hermione to play with Harry.

_Hogwarts, November 2nd, still_

Lily opened the note from Jean. Harry and her were ready to return to the manor and she would love to have the Grangers visit them. First, she would have to contact Albus to permit them to pass through the new wards. Quickly leaving their room in the staff section of the castle, they sought out the Headmaster. Finding him in the Great Hall eating supper, she approached him.

"Albus, are the new wards up yet?" she enquired. "My friends the Grangers wish to come and visit."

"Ah, Lily, I'm glad to see you are looking better," The Headmaster replied. "Yes, I've just completed the new wards today. I was going to speak to you first thing tomorrow. I'll have to adjust the wards to allow the Grangers to visit. Are they bringing Hermione? She's been entered in the book to attend school when she reaches eleven."

"Yes Albus," she replied, "Hermione will be coming. I'm surprised that she is a witch. Her parents are both muggles. Of course, both mine and my sister were as well.

"How is your sister? Petunia isn't it."

"We haven't seen her since her marriage to Vernon Dursley. We didn't exactly part on good terms. She was always jealous of me being a witch. She's never seen Harry and Henry. They pretend we don't even exist."

"You should tell the Grangers to wait a day before traveling here. I should have the wards adjusted by this time Wednesday," Albus told Lily.

_Oxford, Wednesday, November 4th 1981_

"Let's go Jean," called Dan, 'We'll miss the train!"

"I'm just checking to see everything is sealed," she replied.

After a long train ride, the Grangers arrived at a small station in Wales. Lily was waiting for them to escort them to Potter Manor.

"Jean, Dan!" Lily cried. "How good to see you again. And this must be Hermione! Oh, she's so cute!" Giving them each a hug, Lily escorted them to an auto she had recently borrowed. "It belongs to a friend that doesn't drive much anymore," she explained. Mum and Dad always had an auto, but after Hogwarts, I didn't need one. Just put your things in the boot and we'll be off."

After a short drive, they entered the manor grounds. Jean and Dan had been here once before, but always found the sight breathtaking. The manor itself was an imposing sight, a tall stone building of four stories with corner towers, a moat and a drawbridge. The grounds were immaculate with neatly trimmed lawns and extensive gardens. There was even a greenhouse and a Quidditch pitch.

It was almost dark when they arrived, so Lily brought them inside. "We'll have time tomorrow to tour the outside. James and I have made a few changes since your last visit."

As they entered the manor, a house elf quickly appeared to take their coats. "This is Minnie," Lily introduced. "Minnie, this is Dan and Jean Granger and their daughter Hermione."

The diminutive creature curtsied deeply and disappeared with their coats. "We have three other house elves, Dinny, Elgie, and Ollie. One of them will bring your luggage. Welcome to Potter Manor. I'm sorry it couldn't be under happier circumstances," Lily sniffed, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Lily, we were devastated when we heard! James was such a wonderful man." Jean hugged Lily and they wept together. Dan hugged them both, trying to comfort them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry & Harry's twin separated at birth

Disclaimer: Not mine, JKR owns the rights to Harry Potter. I'm just playing and not making money from this. Henry, Katie and Tom are mine. Jean and Dan Granger are not given first names by JKR, so I've named them using first names from other fanfics I like.

**Chapter 2: Katie, Thomas and Henry**

_West Vancouver, Thursday, November 5th 1981._

Arriving at their home in the posh British Properties district overlooking the city of Vancouver, Tom, Katie and Henry found a letter waiting for them.

"It's from the Grangers," Tom announced.

Katie quickly opened it and gasped. "James was murdered and Lily and Harry were hurt! Oh how terrible! Poor Lily, what will she do? James and the twins were the light of her life!

"Oh, Jean continues. She says they are going to Potter Manor to be with Lily and Harry for awhile to comfort them. Good for them; I wonder if Harry has the same scar that Henry now has? We'll keep in touch with Lily via the Grangers. That should be safe enough. It won't be safe for Henry to return for some time yet. Lily can't handle two babies by herself, what with those Death Eaters still on the loose."

Tom agreed. "We'll raise Henry as our own and tell him about his twin when he's ready. The baby has been so good so far: hardly a peep out of him. It's going to be hard to send him back when the time comes."

Katie had kept in contact with Lily through the Grangers, and Lily decided it was best to keep Henry in Canada until his eleventh birthday. It broke Lily's heart to have to leave him there, but it was still too dangerous to bring him back. Harry she could protect, but not both of them.

When Henry was six, they enrolled him in a private school. Both twins were not told they had a brother, but both felt something was not quite right. Almost as if part of them were missing. Henry did well in school, although odd things kept happening.

Once, he had slipped on an icy part of the road, but instead of falling, he found himself on top of a neighbor's porch. Picking himself up, he continued on his way, puzzled how that had happened. Another time, his teacher found her hair turned green when she admonished Henry for a prank he had played on an older student that had been bullying him. The bully had found himself attacked by a hoard of mosquitoes, which only bit him. Henry was accused of stirring them up, but didn't know what happened. Over the years, strange things kept happening that he was unable to explain. His hair simply refused to behave, no matter what was done. Lights would flash at odd times, even after the house wiring was thoroughly checked.

Katie was a witch, but Tom was a squib. Katie knew what the problem was, but didn't want to tell Henry just yet, for fear it would only frustrate him. The Canadian magical authorities were very strict concerning magical use by underage children.

_Tuesday, July 31st 1990_

Finally, on his tenth birthday, Katie explained that he was a wizard and would have to be careful.

"A wizard!" Henry exclaimed. "I thought that was just a myth!"

"No son, you can do magic, but we can't teach you. You'll be going to school in Britain when you reach the age of eleven next year."

"But what if I don't want to go to Britain," cried Henry. "I have friends here, I like it here. You'll come with me won't you?"

An awkward silence settled in the room.

"Umm, Henry," Tom started, looking frantically at Katie. "We'll bring you there, but we can't stay."

Katie continued with a shaky voice. "Henry dear, you know we love you, but there's something we haven't told you. We're not really you're parents. Your father was murdered and your mother was unable to look after you, since she was hurt at the same time. Your mother is my cousin, and we promised to look after you and raise you until she could better protect you.

Henry gasped at this bit of news, tears forming in his green eyes. "But… but… how, why?"

"That's not all, I'm afraid," Tom faltered. "You have a twin brother in Wales named Harry."

"What!" Henry choked. "How could you keep this from me! I always felt that part of me was incomplete, now it makes sense."

Tom and Katie related the full story, apologizing for not telling him sooner. "We love you so much and we just kept putting off telling you. That scar you have appeared at the same time as Harry's. Both of you are magically joined and should soon be able to sense one another. Next year you'll be eleven and we'll bring you to your true home."

Tom continued. "Your mothers name is Lily, and your father was James Potter. Your real name is Henry Potter. Your mother is a very powerful witch, and your father was a very powerful wizard.

Gulping back tears, Henry ran to his room in confusion.

"Leave him Tom, he needs a bit of time to sort himself out. I'll go to him later.

Up in his room, Henry lay on his bed, tears leaking from his eyes. _Why didn't they tell me sooner? I know they love me, but most of my life has been a lie. I'm a WIZARD! I can do MAGIC! I have a twin BROTHER! No wonder those strange things keep happening to me. A Brother and he has a scar like me. How did he get it? _These thoughts kept repeating in his mind and suddenly he could feel a questioning presence at the edge of his mind. One clear thought emerged. _Henry? I'm Harry. Are you my brother? YES! _he almost shouted. Thus began a regular dialog with his long lost twin.

Later, when Katie slipped in to tuck him in, she saw him smiling in his sleep. Tiptoeing to his bed, she tucked him in and kissed his cheek. Returning to the living room, she told her husband that he had settled down and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"It's going to be hard to let him go Tom, we should have had our own children years ago."

"Well, we're still young," he replied. "Are you ready to start our own family?"

She nodded, and they both made their way up to bed…

A few months later, Katie was expecting and the Archer family couldn't be happier. Tom, whose real estate job was booming, was able to support Katie when she wasn't able to work. Three months before Henry turned eleven, Katie delivered a baby girl. They named her Lily, after her cousin.

The next three months were hectic for the Archer family. Lily continued to grow and started to exhibit small signs of magic. This thrilled Katie and Tom. Henry had become very attached to his cousin and continued to urge his aunt and uncle to move to Britain with him.

"There must be good jobs there as well," he pressured. "You'd be able to see me and I'd be able to see you and Lily."

"I don't know Henry," Tom replied. "It's a big move for me and your aunt. We'll have to think about it. It won't be right away in any case.

_Wednesday, July 31st 1991_

When Henry turned eleven, he got his letter from Hogwarts. Nobody knew how it found him, but the letter somehow wound up in their letterbox; however there was a very tired owl perched on their front gate.

After Henry read it for the fourth time, he ran to show his aunt and uncle. "Look, it's finally come!" he yelled. "My Hogwarts letter!"

After much discussion, Katie and Tom set aside their schedules for the day and celebrated.

"We'll have to make arrangements, Tom," Katie warned him.

Tom replied. "I'm way ahead of you Katie. I've already booked a flight for the four of us to London, that's where we'll meet Lily and Harry. Hermione and her parents will be there to meet us at Gatwick airport to take us to Diagon Alley in London."

Henry was bouncing on his toes he was so excited. Harry had been keeping him abreast of developments in England and couldn't wait to meet his twin. He was packed and ready to go hours before they drove to the Vancouver International Airport.

After the family checked in and went through security, they boarded the plane to London. It was a non-stop British Airways flight and would be in the air for over nine hours, passing over Greenland and Iceland on the Great Circle route to London. Settling in for the long flight, Henry kept up a steady conversation with Harry in his head. _This is great, it's 9:00 here, what time is it there?_

_It's seven hours time difference, so it's 4:00 AM here. You should arrive just after 1:00 PM our time_, replied Harry. _Best get some sleep!_

_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow,_ replied Henry.

_Heathrow, London, Thursday, August 1st 1991_

"Katie, Tom, Henry!" Jean yelled, spotting the family amidst the sea of passengers embarking from the BA flight. Rushing to great them Jean, Dan and Hermione stopped in astonishment as they saw Henry.

"Henry!" Hermione gasped, "You look just like Harry! Hair, eyes, even the scar, but you're a bit different somehow: maybe a few pounds heavier.

Henry was indeed heavier than Harry. He had been eating quite a bit lately due to nerves. He was excited but nervous to be at last meeting his twin.

"Hello Jean, hello Dan and Hermione," greeted Katie and Tom. Henry just stared. Fumbling, he muttered a greeting, turning red in embarrassment.

"My, you've grown Hermione," Katie remarked. "Last time I saw you, you were just born."

Jean and Katie continued to chatter to one another as they made their way to the nearby Tube station.

Dan and Tom renewed acquaintances while Hermione gossiped with Henry.

"Henry is trying to convince us to move here so we can see him often," remarked Tom. "I don't mind the idea, but it's going to be tough breaking into the real estate market here. The market is so different here."

"Oh, I don't know," Dan replied. "If you were successful in the Vancouver market, that should stand you in good stead here."

"I don't know Dan, I specialized in the high end sales, I'm not at all sure about the market here."

They conversed, discussing the real estate market for awhile, Tom slowly getting a feel for the country as Dan explained what he knew from his patients.

Katie was remarking to Jean about the local weather. "It's just like Vancouver Jean, it rains a lot," Katie told her.

Hermione and Henry were warily eying each other. Finally, Henry asked. "Do you see much of my brother? Does he really look just like me?"

"Yes Henry," she replied shyly, "We visit each other quite often, and yes he looks just like you. Your voice is a bit different though… Oh, I know, you have the Canadian accent! It's a bit different than the Yanks that we see. Harry is definitely British. It'll be easy to tell you apart, at least at first, just from the speech differences."

"We'll take the Underground to central London and walk to Diagon Alley. We'll have your luggage sent to our place in Oxford," Dan told them. "We have lots of room, and it'll give you a chance to freshen up before you leave for Potter Manor. We've managed to get a floo installed just recently, so you can floo to Potter Manor.

"A floo?" Henry asked. "What's a floo?"

Hermione answered him. "We forgot, you haven't been exposed to magical transportation yet. It looks like an ordinary fireplace, but with floo powder, you can travel to hundreds of places in Britain. It's very useful."

"Sounds a bit messy to me," Henry replied.

"No, the powder brushes off easily with a wand. That's one of the things we'll both have to get today. You did get your letter, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it came on my birthday."

"Mine came as well, but it was too late for me to start school last year. My birthday is September 19th, so I missed almost an entire year. Harry and I have studied together this last year."

"I wonder why Harry never mentioned you?" Henry wondered. "Oh wait, I think he wanted to keep you for himself!"

Hermione giggled. "Now why would he want to do that?"


End file.
